lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
The Beginning of the End
foi o primeiro episódio da 4ª temporada e 73º episódio de Lost; foi ao ar no dia 31 de Janeiro de 2008. Sentindo que seu resgate está próximo, os sobreviventes não sabem se acreditam na mensagem final de Charlie, dizendo que as pessoas que alegam libertá-los não são quem dizem ser. O grupo de amigos, família, inimigos e estranhos precisam continuar juntos para trabalharem contra o terrível terreno se quiserem sobreviver. Mas assim como eles descobriram ao longo desses 70 dias, perigo e mistério se escondem em qualquer canto, e aqueles que eles pensavam ser confiáveis podem se virar contra eles. Até os heróis tem segredos... Sinopse Na Ilha thumb|left|200px|Hurley dando um mergulho. Os eventos seguem logo após os eventos de . Hurley está em pé ao lado da Kombi da DHARMA e liga para Jack no rádio. Ele pergunta da situação. Jack confirma que ele falou com as pessoas do barco e que eles estão a caminho para resgatá-los. Hurley relaxa. Enquanto está na costa com Bernard, ele admite que ganhou na loteria mas acredita que isso foi uma maldição. Entretanto, ele pensa que desde que foi considerado morto no acidente, seu dinheiro se foi e ele estará livre. Hurley diz que ele quer dar um mergulhão no mar de tanta alegria por estar escapando. Bernard concorda e o encoraja. Quando Hurley emerge, ele vê todo mundo puxando o barco de Desmond para a praia. Ele imediatamente nota que Charlie se foi e se levanta para investigar. Desmond informa a todos sobre a morte de Charlie e sua mensagem final. Eles começam a discutir sobre o que fazer. Sawyer quer avisar Jack pelo rádio mas Sayid o previne contra fazer isso, avisando que as pessoas do cargueiro podem estar ouvindo. Hurley pega o walkie-talkie da mão de Sawyer e joga no mar. O grupo então pega as suas armas e começa a caminhada para se juntar novamente a Jack e os outros sobreviventes. Na torre de rádio, Jack e todos os outros estão se preparando para serem resgatados. Ben pede a Rousseau que pegue Alex e leve-a o mais longe possível. Ele acredita que todo mundo que está no grupo de Jack morrerá. Quando Ben se refere a Alex como filha dele, Rousseau bate nele. thumb|right|200px|Ben pedindo o favor a Rousseau. Jack e Kate falam sobre o seu resgate iminente e porque Locke tentou impedir. Jack jura que a próxima vez que encontrar Locke vai matá-lo. Nesse momento eles recebem um telefonema via satélite. Minkowski avisa a eles que o sinal está fraco e quer que eles reajustem o sinal. Jack se oferece para fazer isso mas Minkowski pergunta sobre Naomi. Sem querer contar que Naomi está morta, Jack diz a Minkowski que ela foi procurar lenha. Ele diz a Minkowski que ele vai tentar achá-la, mas quando ele se vira percebe que Naomi partiu. Rousseau encontra uma trilha de sangue que ela, Jack e Ben se preparam para seguir. No mesmo momento Kate informa Jack que encontrou uma outra trilha e que ela acha que Naomi pode estar querendo enganá-los. Jack diz que Naomi está machucada, e que não deve estar pensando em criar falsas trilhas. Kate aparentemente concorda, abraça Jack e sem ele perceber rouba o telefone. Jack, Rousseau, e Ben seguem a trilha falsa e quando a trilha acaba Jack percebe que está sem o telefone. Ben admite que viu Kate pegando o telefone mas não disse nada. Ele observa que pelo menos Kate sabe o que está fazendo. Enquanto isso, Kate entra na selva para encontrar Naomi. Ela recebe uma ligação de Minkowski. Quando ele pede de novo para falar com Naomi ela diz que eles estão procurando por ela e desliga o telefone. Ela então nota sangue caindo na sua cara lá de cima e olha pra cima a tempo de ver Naomi pulando sobre ela de um galho da arvore. Naomi segura uma faca na garganta de Kate e acusa os sobreviventes de tentarem matá-la e pede o telefone. Kate tenta convencer ela que o ataque foi feito pelo Locke sozinho. thumb|left|200px|Naomi morta. Naomi fala com George, e diz que ela está ferida mas mente e diz que foi ferida quando caiu na ilha. Ela reconfigura o telefone, o que permite que o cargueiro restabeleça o sinal e após pede desculpas a George e pede para que ele diga a sua irmã que ela a ama. Naomi então morre em consequência do ferimento causado pela facada. Conforme o grupo vai caminhando da praia para a selva para encontrar Jack e os outros, Hurley vai ficando para trás. Ele perde contato com os outros sobreviventes e a cabana de Jacob aparece. Ele se aproxima com cuidado e olha por uma janela quebrada e vê Christian Shephard na cadeira de balanço. A figura se move rapidamente na frente da janela e o olho de Jacob aparece diretamente na janela, olhando para Hurley. Assustado, Hurley derruba sua tocha e corre para longe da cabana. Entretanto, quando ele faz isso ele percebe que está correndo em direção à cabana de novo. Ele começa a gritar por ajuda e eventualmente, usando de concentração parece fazer a cabana desaparecer. Assim que ele faz isso ele vê Locke. Hurley e Locke falam sobre a morte de Charlie e a situação em geral. Locke diz que se eles permitirem que Jack entre em contato com as pessoas no barco então Charlie terá morrido por nada. Eles entram na selva e eventualmente encontram Sayid e os outros do grupo da praia que chegaram a parte da frente do avião. Sayid começa a discutir com Locke. Enquanto fazem isso eles ouvem um barulho. O grupo da torre de rádio chegou. Hurley conta a Claire que Charlie está morto e eles se consolam. Jack que antes havia dito a Kate que iria matar Locke, derruba Locke no chão, pega a arma e aponta para o peito de Locke. Locke diz, "você não vai atirar em mim", e Jack puxa o gatinho. A arma dispara em um cartucho vazio. Jack começa a bater em Locke e os outros sobreviventes tem que segurá-lo. Locke diz que tudo que ele tem feito é para o melhor interesse do grupo. Ele diz para todos que não é interessante para eles partir. Ele pretende voltar para a vila dos outros, já que é o lugar mais seguro da ilha e informa ao resto deles "se você quiserem viver vocês virão comigo." Jack diz que Locke é louco, que apenas pessoas malucas iam segui-lo e que Locke sempre tentou impedir o resgate deles. Jack acredita que ninguém irá com Locke. thumb|left|200px|Os grupos se formando. Hurley fala que Locke não é louco. Ele diz que a mensagem de Charlie tem que ser ouvida e junta-se a Locke. Jack fica surpreso e não diz nada. Após, Claire também se junta a eles. Então dois outros sobreviventes, Rousseau, Ben (após pedir permissão a Jack), Karl e Alex. Para surpresa de Kate, Sawyer também vai com Locke, dizendo a ela que "ele estã fazendo o que sempre fez. Sobrevivendo." Bernard pergunta a Rose se ela quer ir com Locke e ficar na ilha, já que ela sempre quis ficar. Ela diz a ele "eu não vou a nenhum lugar com aquele homem." Locke e seu grupo partem. thumb|right|200px|Kate olhando o paraquedista. Mais tarde, Jack e Kate estão olhando para o nariz do avião, lembrando-se de Charlie, e da sua ida até lá. Eles ouvem um barulho, que Kate primeiro pensa ser um trovão, mas que claramente logo após, revela ser o barulho de um helicóptero. Ele se movem para uma clareira quando uma luz brilhante começa a cair sobre eles. Eles vêem um helicóptero em cima, voando sem rumo. Alguma coisa cai do helicóptero. Eles correm para ver o que é e encontram um paraquedista. O paraquedista tira o seu capacete e vendo os dois pergunta "você é Jack?". Flash Forward thumb|left|200px|Hurley sendo preso. Jack é visto num flashforward na sua cozinha em Los Angeles misturando um cocktail da manhã quando seus olhos veem na TV a cobertura de uma perseguição da polícia a um motorista. Nós assistimos a perseguição de uma perspectiva onisciente até que ela acaba. Um pilha gigante de frutas explode quando o carro passa por ela. Randy é visto filmando o final da perseguição num estacionamento. A polícia coloca o motorista para fora do carro e ele é ninguém menos que Hurley que resiste a prisão enquanto grita "Eu sou um dos 6 da Oceanic!" Nós então temos a perspectiva de Hurley. Ele está numa sala de interrogatório da polícia onde é mostrado a ele um vídeo em que ele está em uma loja de conveniência pagando no caixa, e de repente ele sai correndo freneticamente. Ele corre para fora da loja e termina em uma perseguição da polícia quando bate o seu Camaro. O policial o interroga e pergunta a ele se conhecia Ana-Lucia Cortez, mas Hurley nega conhecê-la. Enquanto Mike sai para pegar uma rosquinha, Hurley tem uma visão de Charlie numa jaqueta de mergulho nadando na janela da sala, que, subitamente, está embaixo da água, e, tocando a janela com as suas mãos, ele a quebra e inunda a sala. Na mão de Charlie está escrito "Eles precisam de você." Hurley está sonhando, mas o policial avisa a Hurley que se ele não agir melhor ele vai mandá-lo para o hospício. Hurley, entretanto, parece aliviado por ouvir isso, agradece e abraça o policial. Hurley tem seu desejo realizado, já que agora está de volta ao Instituto de Saúde Mental Santa Rosa e aparentemente feliz. Ele está jogando Connect Four quando a enfermeira vem dar o seu remédio. Ela diz a Hurley que ele tem visita e ele vai ver quem é. O homem se identifica como Matthew Abbadon e diz ser advogado da Oceanic Airlines. Ele diz a Hurley que quer mandá-lo para um hospital psiquiátrico melhor, que esteja em melhores condições, onde ele terá seu próprio banheiro e onde ele pode ver o mar. Isto causa medo em Hurley, já que ele não quer ver o mar de jeito nenhum. Abbadon diz que "isto pode ser arrumado." Quando Hurley começa a perguntar a Abbadon sobre o seu cartão de visitas, ele diz que deve ter deixado em casa. thumb|right|200px|Abbadon conversando com Hurley. Hurley recusa a oferta, o que faz com que Abbadon fique mais sério e pergunte: "Eles estão vivos?". Hurley fica atemorizado e não sabe o que dizer e Abbadon continua a tentar e provocá-lo sobre o que ele sabe. Pensando que ele está atrás dele, Hurley começa a gritar por uma enfermeira. Quando os enfermeiros chegam para levá-lo, ele olha para trás e vê Abbadon partindo. Hurley está sentado no chão do hospital quando Lewis vem e diz que um homem está olhando para ele. Hurley olha e vê que é Charlie. Hurley está chocado e começa a ter outro ataque e correr antes que Charlie o convença a sentar. Hurley diz que Charlie não pode ser real já que está morto. Charlie diz que ele realmente está morto, mas ainda está aqui. Hurley confessa que se assustou na loja porque viu Charlie lá. Charlie diz a Hurley: "Você sabe que eles precisam de você." Hurley insiste que está tudo na sua cabeça, fecha os olhos e conta até cinco. Quando ele abre os olhos, Charlie se foi. thumb|left|200px|Hurley conversando com Charlie. thumb|right|200px|Hurley e Jack jogando basquete. Um Jack muito mais sob controle do que aquele visto em Through the Looking Glass visita Hurley e joga basquete com ele. Os dois começam o jogo falando sobre serem reconhecidos com frequência e Jack comentando sobre pessoas pedindo autógrafos quando ele vai comprar café. Ele também menciona que pensa em deixar a barba crescer, o que faz parecer que esse flashforward pode ser anterior àquele visto em Through the Looking Glass. Hurley está de verdade feliz por vê-lo, mas se pergunta por que ele veio. Jack, após perder alguns pontos para Hurley, pergunta se ele "vai contar". Hurley não responde. Jack decide ir embora e pega seu casaco. Hurley diz que ele sente muito por ter ido com Locke, e que ele deveria ter ido com Jack, mas Jack diz que isso já passou. Hurley observa se eles deveriam voltar para a ilha e diz que "ela" vai fazer tudo que for preciso para levá-los de volta. Jack responde que ele "nunca" vai voltar para a ilha. Hurley responde: "nunca diga nunca, cara", enquanto Jack sai da sala. Curiosidades Gerais * Abbadon é o nome do anjo do abismo na Revelação. Esse anjo faz o trabalho de Deus, amarrando Satã e atirando ele no Abismo. * No final do episódio, os sobreviventes estão divididos em dois grupos - aqueles que ficaram com Locke e que acreditam que o pessoal do cargueiro representa um perigo mortal e o grupo de Jack, que pensa o contrário. * Enquanto joga cavalo com Hurley, Jack pega as letras "H" e "O". "H" é a oitava letra do alfabeto e "O" é a décima quinta - 815. ** Atrás de Hurley enquanto ele surta por causa de Abbadon tem uma pequena escultura com as letras "HO" numa estante. ** Hurley menciona que o fantasma de Charlie aparece na loja de conveniência bem perto dos "Ho Ho's". *O nome do episódio se refere a frase de Ben para Jack: "Essa será sua última chance, Jack. Eu estou te dizendo, fazer essa ligação será o começo do fim ('the beginning of the end'). Notas de produção *Miles e Charlotte não aparecem nesse episódio. * Esta á a primeira estreia de temporada desde "Pilot" onde todos os personagens regulares aparecem. * Esta é a primeira estreia de temporada que não é centrada em Jack. * Este é o último episódio em que Dominic Monaghan é creditado como regular. * Harold Perrineau, Ken Leung, e Rebecca Mader são creditados como regulares, apesar de Perrineau não ter ainda reaparecido e os outros não terem nem aparecido ainda. Temas Recorrentes * A perseguição ao carro de Hurley vai ao ar pelo Canal 8. * Hurley joga Connect Four no instituto psiquiátrico. *Jack e Hurley tem sua conversa enquanto jogam basquete. *Hurley vê o olho de Jacob pela janela da cabana. * Hurley está de volta ao Instituto de Saúde Mental Santa Rosa. * Hurley mente sobre a morte de Ana-Lucia. * Naomi da cobertura aos sobreviventes. * Jack pergunta se Hurley "vai contar". * Hurley tem visões de Charlie Referência a Episódios O nome do episódio se refere a frase de Ben para Jack: "''Essa será sua última chance, Jack. Eu estou te dizendo, fazer essa ligação será o começo do fim ('the beginning of the end'''). Questões não Respondidas * Qual o significado da visão que Hurley teve de Charlie? * Como Lewis pode ver Charlie? * O que Christian Shephard está fazendo na cabana de Jacob? Links Externos *Screen Captures do episódio The Beginning of the End Category:Centrado em Hurley